


空心骑士

by mrsupertomato



Series: 空心骑士 [3]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, evil mark zuckerberg, priest Eduardo Saverin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo意外怀了恶魔Mark的娃，但是他拒绝相信恶魔的鬼话</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chabisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabisi/gifts).



> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。本文无实际依据，纯属娱乐，请勿认真看待。

　　 **Mark：Somebody kick my ass.**  
 **Dustin：Somebody will die.**  
 **Mark：No，I means somebody kick me in love.**  
　　  
　　恶魔没有心。  
　　这是每一个神职人员必须知道的基本常识，Saverin神父当然不会例外。不过被恶魔，怎么说呢，强迫进行了侵入性性行为后并导致出现妊娠反应，对于一个正常人类男性来说，说诡异都算客气的了。  
　　恶魔喜欢欺骗戏弄人类，他们恨不得全世界都混乱无序。而Mark，是个奇怪的恶魔，事实上他并没有在他的教区弄出什么事情来，Saverin神父的教区可以说是恶魔骚扰率最低的地方。但是Mark是个狡猾的家伙，他一开始都看不出他的不一样，甚至还被他吸引了。  
　　 直到他们已经要在“爱的抱抱”中到达巅峰的时候，Saverin神父才在一晃神的迷茫中看到了Mark全黑的眼睛，他一下子就冷静下来拼命进行抵抗。但即使他把受到祝福的十字架扎进Mark的肩胛骨他都不肯松开他，最后还是他咬破了手指画了个符咒才驱走了他。   
　　然后Saverin神父在不到三个月前得知他也能怀孕这件事。  
*        
       “Wardo，被圣水泼真的很疼。”Mark被法阵困在了壁炉里，他坐在灰烬中吃着一包手指。“这个是地狱产的，跟人间一点关系没有。”他向看都不看他一眼的Saverin神父示意着他的零食——对方正在做早餐前的祷告，那个祷告其实让Mark的耳朵像长了蛆虫似的那么不舒服。  
　　谁他妈的是Wardo！Saverin神父看似气定神闲地撕下一小块面包送入口中，内心却是在冲着那个真正淡定的家伙怒吼。其实他这句反驳的没什么错，他的名字从来都不叫做“Wardo”，Eduardo Saverin才是他的名字，感谢上帝那个该死的恶魔没用他的真名做什么。  
　　“我并没有在你面前隐藏自己，而且以后我也不打算那么做，Wardo，即使你装作看不见我你也知道我就是在这。”Mark从双肩包里掏出一个运动便携水袋——当然是地狱特制的，他把瓶口拧开，开始咝溜咝溜的吮着水袋里的岩浆，这可是个维持体力的好东西。“而且我能听到你在想什么，人类的沉默对我来讲并没有产生沟通的障碍。”  
　　“Mark。”Eduardo真是受够了他的废话。他把面包快捏成了一团面，麦片到现在都没吃一口就是因为怕自己被呛死。梵蒂冈到现在都没有给他回信，估计Mark这种小恶魔他们根本就没有想管的意思，他可能只能自己想办法解决了。“我的房子在防御措施上有什么问题吗？”  
　　“没有。”Mark变出了一头小鹿在Eduardo的旁边跳来跳去，与活泼可爱的魔法造物不同，Mark的面部表情简直僵硬得如同化石。“但是我比较擅长突破传统。”  
　　在一阵只有开水壶伴奏的沉默中，Eduardo站起来，拿起餐桌上灌满圣水的大号水枪“扫射”Mark。  
　　恶魔对在他吮吸着他的岩浆饮料时，又被圣水造成了三度烫伤的情况，仅仅是皱了皱眉来表达下他的不满。“这大概是让你心情变好的方法，Wardo，虐待恶魔是每一个神父的业余爱好吗？”  
　　“Mark，我到现在还没有驱逐你是因为我上次用的驱逐咒这次他妈的不好使了。”Eduardo怀疑自己要把世界上所有有关恶魔的书都研究一遍，弄出一种全新的驱逐方法才可能赶走Mark。如果他能用这壶热水把Mark弄掉一层皮，哪怕让他背上故意伤害的罪名他都愿意这么干。  
　　“我没有那么脆弱，另外，我是个负责任的恶魔。”Mark此次前来其实是有些事情要向Wardo说明一下，显然神父先生对恶魔了解的还是太少，他对他将他简单粗暴地划归到Dustin那种笨蛋的分类里感到一些不满——并不是说他的副手真的那么无能，他只是蠢而已——毕竟Mark可是一直在地狱食物链的顶端生活。“我不知道第一个月你的心情就这么糟糕了。”  
　　他收起他的零食，在空气中撕出个口子，把手探进到那个空间中一阵摸索。在Eduardo看来就像是Mark的一直胳膊消失在空气中一样。然后Mark掏出了一根网线。“你的wifi连不到地狱，不过不用担心，我很擅长缝合空间。”  
　　“什么第一个月？”Eduardo蹲下来打算抱起在他的脚边乱晃的小鹿。  
　　“就是，”Mark在他的电脑上写着一封给财务部门的邮件——Dustin的年终奖没了，他想着应该用什么样的措辞才会让人类听起来能理解的了，“你怀了我的孩子。”  
　　小鹿被Eduardo失手摔到了地上，它在地板上炸裂成星星，然后聚拢成小鸟飞回到Mark的肩膀上，它钻到他的兜帽里，就彻底消失了。  
　　  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

　　Saverin神父才不会相信一个恶魔的鬼话，他们的嘴里能吐出来的除了花言巧语就是邪恶的谎言。  
　　一群天生的骗子。  
　　坐在告解室里，捧着个小桶时刻准备着着呕吐的Saverin神父恶狠狠在心里诅咒着另一边的恶魔。天父会原谅他的，他诅咒的人可是个该死的恶魔，更何况这两天他几乎要把自己的内脏都要打上几个死结给吐出来了。  
　　“Wardo，你不能只吐不吃东西，如果可以的话，我也想让你喝岩浆，它跟你们的红牛大概有点儿像，但是我不会让你喝红牛的。”教堂对Mark基本没有什么影响，除了刚进来那会儿让他有点儿耳鸣外，可以说是跟别的地方没什么两样。他在告解室的另一边坐着，也捧着一个东西，只不过和Eduardo的呕吐专用小桶不同，Mark的捧着的是个大保温饭盒，他今天从刚生完一个小臭虫——没错这就是地狱里他们对刚出生的婴儿的一个爱称——的Erica那里搞来的一个新食谱，希望今天Wardo起码喝上那么一口。  
　　“罪人，不论你想忏悔什么天父都不会原谅你的。”Eduardo在面对Mark时总是一反平常和蔼耐心的亲善形象，通常情况下，即使是面对陌生人，Eduardo也是极其友善并且乐于助人的，他每天都致力于把上帝的爱传递给每个人。除了Mark。  
　　“我不需要他的原谅，我们是平等的合作关系，又不是奴隶主和奴隶。”Mark感到特别困惑的给Eduardo解释道，他对于这样的说法一直抱持着“杀一个少一个”的态度，不过Eduardo得另当别论。“这次是...曼德拉草鱼尾狮独角兽奶汤。”  
　　“你说什么？”Eduardo刚说完这句话反胃的感觉又上来了，他能感觉到被嚼碎的食物混合胃酸涌到他的喉咙，几乎没等他反应过来他就已经又像阀门坏掉的水龙头一样开始吐了。冷冰冰的汗水浸湿了他的领子，让他的衬衫也潮乎乎的，他现在觉得自己就像是被泼了冷水扔进了冷藏室里一样。  
　　“曼德拉草鱼尾狮独角兽奶汤，你得试试才知道好不好吃Wardo。”Mark还带来了一些刚摘下来的酸葡萄和酸橙，他有点儿犹豫要不要现在就把这些给Wardo吃，他被警告了这几个月关键性——虽然他不在乎那个小臭虫会怎么样，但是Mark不希望他的未婚夫再遭受更多磨难了，他已经了解到怀孕这件事对人类男性是多么不可思议了，绝对可以称得上是恐怖，也许真的比他还恐怖。他知道恐怖在人类这算不上褒义词，不过在他们那这个词确实是用来赞美的，所以这个概念的转换在一开始时让Mark稍微有些迷惑。Chris——Mark的发言人很好的给他解释了这个事情：“想象一下你的体内的水分都替换成圣水、每天都在吃圣餐、肚子里有一颗大天使的蛋的感觉。”听起来真是种酷刑。  
　　“我没在说你那诡异的汤，‘合作关系’是什么意思？”Eduardo拿起他的保温杯喝了一口温水漱了漱口吐到桶里，他觉得自己刚才好像听到什么不得了的事情。假如真是那样，他的在神学院进修那么多年岂不是一直在浪费时间。  
　　“我们和天堂还有梵蒂冈之间有协议，内容非常繁杂，不过总结起来也就那么两句。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“‘关我屁事’和‘关你屁事’。”  
　　这就是为什么梵蒂冈不给他回信了。Mark从出现在他面前开始大概就是要搅黄他的人生的，但是恶魔的话怎么能信呢，恶魔说的话就没有几句可信的，除非他们想用事实来让你更加痛苦。“我不相信。”  
　　“我从没骗过你。”是的，Mark从来没对Eduardo说过谎话，他一直都是说真话或者不说，这对一个恶魔来说可算是非常的真诚了。“你现在不适合体力劳动，鉴于现在已经到了下班时间，我非常不赞同你继续留在这里Wardo。”  
　　“我没怀孕，Mark，别让我重复。”Eduardo把桶放在地上，从上衣内侧的口袋里摸出一颗刻着五芒星的银弹，他将它们装进他放在保温杯旁边的迷你手枪中。他沮丧的叹了口气，刚刚被颠覆了世界观的事情让他感到恼火——他当初应该坚持去读商学院，这样说不定就没有这些烦心事儿了。  
　　“不管你当初怎么选择，你最终还是会碰到我的，Wardo，这些是被管理命运的那些贱人安排好的。”Mark从他那装满吃的的布袋子掏出了一个汽水罐——梵蒂冈特产，圣水汽水。“我买通了她们。”  
　　“Mark，你知道我正在装弹呢吧？”Eduardo被他气得简直想笑，这个恶魔一定是喝岩浆喝得烧糊了脑子，要不就是先天智力障碍。  
　　“事实上我是那里面最聪明的那个，Wardo，如果你能等等再开枪，我可以给你表演喝圣水汽水。”这是个非常有病的提议，喝圣水汽水对于一个正常恶魔来讲绝对就是拉低智商水平的举动，且不论智商，把三度烫伤移到移到体内这个举动就已经能被送去精神鉴定了，但是没人敢对魔王的举动有异议。“这个景象大概能满足你的业余爱好。”  
　　“我不是变态，Mark，我只是想让你赶紧滚蛋。”Eduardo把枪口对准Mark的脑袋，毫不犹豫的开了一枪。  
　　“不用担心，外边听不到你的枪声。”Mark抱着保温饭盒被子弹钉在了告解室里，他得稍微费点儿功夫才能把它从他的脑子里抠出来。  
　　“能把你干掉哪怕让别人听到我也没意见。”Eduardo把枪放到裤子的口袋子，拿着他的保温杯和呕吐桶头也不回的往休息室的方向走。他敢说没等他换完一身干爽的衣服Mark就能从告解室出来继续用他那罐诡异的汤烦他。  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不要在意那些细节.....都是魔法!魔法！【没错我就是懒得改....

　　小精灵们自动给Saverin神父让出了一条通往厨房的路，他们不停地拍打着翅膀悬浮在空中拍成整齐两列，然后训练有素的开始以极快的频率发出喉塞音——这是一种地狱的致敬方式，类似于鸣炮21响。真的听起来非常令人烦躁。  
　　Saverin神父什么都没说。并不是他不想说，他的重感冒早就把他的声音搞得比锯床腿的初学者小提琴声还糟糕，他现在就像是被人用擀面杖反复碾压了似的浑身酸痛，而且最近他的呕吐症状已经无耻的如同Mark一样加入了Eduardo的晨间活动。  
　　不，读者，不是你想的那样，身为魔王的Mark怎么会做那么没有长远考量的事情，他只不过是每天早上都驱赶一群小精灵帮Eduardo做家务而已，而他则尝试着用各种方法让他的未婚夫感到高兴些。他做了非常多的尝试，比如让他的宠物狗——Beast，一只地狱三头犬，长的像扎了好几个头的巨型墩布——撕扯一个畸形死孩子，那天他的未婚夫早上吐了三次，并且用他漂亮的手拿起一柄受洗过的剑把Mark的腰砍折了一半。  
　　炉灶上架着刚烧开热水的开水壶，没等Eduardo抬起手来，小鹿就拱着他的腿试图把他拱离炉灶，小精灵们如同一群发现目标的马蜂一样涌向水壶，他们争先恐后地去抓水壶的提手，马上就把水壶包围的好像是什么恐怖惨烈的雕塑一样。为什么他想喝口热茶也这么困难？  
　　不是Eduardo没尝试去医院看病，事实上他非常努力的试图摆脱Mark去医院——他不能把医生请到家里来，这种疯狂的日子他一个人受罪就够了，他不想连累一个无辜的人跟着发疯——不过Mark用各种方式阻挠他，不管多么下流的手段都用上了，包括变成一个小孩子求抱抱这种卑鄙的方式。  
　　“别都糊在水壶上偷懒！你们这些苍蝇！滚去做早餐！种类不够丰盛就去陪Beast玩儿。”Mark的声音从门口传来，不一会Beast就从门口的长镜里跑出来向Eduardo奔去，Mark也紧随其后从镜子里迈了出来。“滚回来!蠢货！别去扑Wardo！”  
　　Beast被Mark喝止住了，它可怜的呜呜的叫着，一个头转过去看着Mark，一个头看着Eduardo，另外的一个头则显得有些不知所措。小鹿变成了一只松鼠爬到了Eduardo的肩膀上，把他的脖颈当成大树一样跳来跳去。  
　　“Mark。”Eduardo弯下腰挠了挠Beast看着他的那个头的下巴。它心满意足的舔了舔Eduardo的手心，又用它奇怪的脑袋蹭蹭他。这个举动让另外的两个家伙感到不满，很快的这只三头犬就自己跟自己撕扯在了一起。  
　　“我没办法控制那只鹿、松鼠随便它能变成什么的东西，Wardo，这东西是我的感情，从我把它从我身体里剥离出来后，就没见过它像这段时间这么活跃。”Mark能一直稳坐魔王的宝座可不单单就是靠一个天才的脑袋，没有感情这一点让他的决策冷酷又果断。这个诡异的小东西在Mark和Eduardo搞上之前，还只不过是个在他皮肤上游来游去的纹身而已。  
　　“不用你帮忙。把他们弄走。”Eduardo说完这句话就咳嗽了起来，他从被胳膊夹着的那包纸抽里抽出几张纸擤掉堵塞着鼻涕，他被弄得难受得眼角都溢出了眼泪来。  
　　“你该回床上躺着，如果你现在读不下去我给你弄来的那箱书，我可以读给你听。”Mark现在已经不再试图让Eduardo相信他和魔王交配后怀孕的可能性了——他自己也是才知道不久——虽说他到目前为止都没说过自己是魔王，但他认为自己不应该给他的未婚夫造成不必要的压力。说真的，那个小臭虫就不能不这么磨磨蹭蹭的吗？完全没有继承他的品质。也许以后就应该把它跟Beast放在一起玩儿，不，它被Beast玩儿还差不多。  
　　Eduardo现在是真没力气管这些破事儿了，他甚至都懒得在心里诅咒Mark。他拉耸着眼皮那么无力的瞪了Mark一会儿，决定停止这种没有意义又浪费体力的行为。他转身朝冰箱走去，打开冷藏室拿出一瓶手工混合果汁——Mark做的——打算回到卧室再睡一会儿。  
　　“你们几个，煮一壶水果茶。”Mark现在就像个家庭主妇似的每天到世界各地去采购食物，他还会不厌其烦从源头确保它们的品质。他都不务正业了！就连Dustin都敢评价他：真是个堕落的恶魔。  
　　“让我用魔法帮你按摩一下。”他快步走着，跟在穿着毛绒绒的睡衣、没精打采的往卧室走去的Eduardo的后面。不过对方听到他的提议停下了脚步，他转过身，尽量恶狠狠的瞪着那个黏人的恶魔。  
　　“别。跟。过。来。”  
　　“你需要我。”  
　　“闭嘴，Mark。”  
　　你需要我。Mark有点儿委屈的抿起了嘴。  
　　“别钻进我的脑子里说话！我不想看见你！不想听见你！你最好消失的干干净净的跟你从来没出现过一样！”Eduardo沙哑的喊了出来，他激动地都有些颤抖了，装着果汁的玻璃瓶子也摔在了地上。  
　　Mark盯着看了几秒后，他和他的那些小精灵、他的狗狗、他的感情分身、他的购物袋连带着刚才摔碎的果汁瓶子都砰的一声消失得干干净净，真的就像从来没出现过一样。  
　　Eduardo为此而感到震惊，他木然的在那里站了一分钟才回到卧室。他躺在床上感觉天旋地转，没有Mark的感情分身变成一只柔软温暖小猩猩缠着他的胳膊让他觉得心里有些失落。他把枕头从自己的头下面抽出来抱在怀里，侧过身去打算尽量让自己睡一会儿。  
　　不过他刚闭上眼睛他的床就剧烈的震动了一下，好像被小行星袭击了似的。他转过头一看，瞪大了眼睛。  
　　“Mark？”  
　　“我去换了身睡衣，我自带了枕头，我要抱着你睡。”  
　　“我以为你走了。”  
　　“我确实走了，换身衣服。”  
　　“我的意思是你不会回来了。”  
　　“难道我像是长了鼻涕虫脑子的恶魔吗？”  
　　“闭嘴吧！”  
　　事实证明，Mark的魔法按摩效果确实不错。  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

　　从他进门的那一刻，原本是一只小长尾猴形态趴在Eduardo胸口的那个小家伙，突然一跃而下炸毛成了一直兔狲，它似乎是觉得的自己不够强大似的，又把自己变大变壮弄成了一只随时准备扑上去咬断对方喉咙的狮子。  
　　正在准备明天葬礼悼词的Saverin神父抬头看了下来人是谁。  
　　“Sean **1** 。你好Eduardo。我这么问好没什么问题吧？”Sean把吉他箱子扔到地上，抱着他花盆无所畏惧的向Eduardo走来，他与狮子离了不到一厘米的距离时，拍了下它的鬃毛蓬松的脑袋就把它弄昏了。“我的一点儿小手段。给你，孩子，天堂的礼物。”  
　　“哦，谢谢，这看起来...”Eduardo接过Sean递过来的花盆。  
　　“苹果树苗，这是我们园子里基因最好的那棵树的孩子。”Sean坐上了Eduardo的桌子，从不知什么地方的口袋里拿出了一个布袋，从里面拿出一把椰枣。“来点儿吗？”  
　　“不了，我...”  
　　“嘘！”Sean把一把枣子只留了一颗在手中，其余的都扔回他的布袋，“这是无谓的挣扎，孩子。说白了你不在我的业务范围内，根据条约，我无权干涉Mark。抱歉，真的。”  
　　Sean的样子一点儿都不像感到抱歉，更像他不小心走在路上玩儿手机不小心撞到人了，然后卖了个萌的那种道歉。  
　　“你不是梵蒂冈来的。”这毫无疑问是个肯定句。起码Eduardo没有见过像磕了药的摇滚青年一样的神父——Sean虽然把自己打扮的正正经经，但罗马领 **2** 可没把他的喉咙卡住。  
　　“爸爸发现了一些我的不正当交往关系，目前我在劳动服刑期。”  
　　“所以你不是来解决问题的。”  
　　“不，我就是来解决问题的。可以放心了Edu，没有那些所谓的惩罚，那只不过是梵蒂冈用来提升业绩用的。”这已经很明了了。在受到恶魔“迫害”三个多月，Saverin神父的去信终于得到了回复——不是梵蒂冈，直接来自于天堂，Sean就是那个信使——他们唯一愿意告诉他的消息就是“死心吧。”  
　　单单是恶意已经不足以形容这些了，他根本就是被卖了。他刚刚接受他怀孕了的事实——食量变大，肚子有些隆起，那绝不是脂肪，除非现在再跑出来一个家伙告诉他他其实是一个膨化食品，那样说不定他还真能安心点儿——然后就又出来这么一档子他都打算当没有发生过的破事儿来打击他。  
　　他想喝水果茶。  
　　“你他妈的在这儿干什么Sean？”Mark拎着购物袋从窗户跃进来的一瞬间，狮子就醒了，他再次发动攻击，咬紧了Sean的腿把他从Eduardo的桌子上扯了下来。  
　　“哦你们还认识。”Eduardo讽刺着。他拽出抽屉，拿出他的夏威夷果仁盒子，站起来的同时他拿起了他的悼词。他准备提早回家，这份神圣的工作对他早就没什么意义了。  
　　“Wardo你的水果茶。”Mark从他的斜挎包里掏出了保温杯递给Eduardo。“离我的未婚夫远一点！你这个长着羽毛的猪肉条！”  
　　“冷静，小杂种，我可不是来跟你玩儿圣战的。”Sean弯下腰，看起来都没费上夹碎核桃那么大的劲就掰开了狮子的嘴。“Edu，看看这可爱的小家伙，毛绒绒的，你大概不知道Mark为什么把它从他自己身上挖出来，可怜了他唯一的闪光点。”  
　　“你爸爸怎么不把你的嘴给缝上。”Mark贴近Eduardo，把他挡在身后。  
　　“你提醒了我。亲爱的，我是来接替你的工作的。”Sean打了个指响，悼词就从Eduardo手里消失，落到了Sean的手里。  
　　“我以为天堂会更有秩序些。”Eduardo挑眉看着Sean。  
　　“事实上地狱才是两者中更死板的那个。”Sean看着脸变得越来越黑的Mark几乎要当场笑了出来。“假期愉快，神父。”  
　　Mark在今天晚上话特别少，准确的说是一句没有，就算Eduardo不会读心术，单单是看Mark的分身把自己变成的可怜兮兮的小流浪狗那么惨，他就知道这个恶魔被那个流氓天使的话弄得就跟生闷气的小孩子似的。  
　　“所以...Mark？”Eduardo知道他听得见自己在想什么。他用叉子叉起一块已经切好的牛排，但是始终没有往嘴里放的意思。  
　　Mark坐在Eduardo旁边的位置——这样更方便帮Eduardo，他玩儿着自己的手指，避免和他产生目光接触，可怜的小流浪狗在桌子下面呜呜的叫着。  
　　“Mark。”  
　　“别用你不吃饭这种下流手段威胁我。”  
　　“我不知道对恶魔来说这就算下流了？”  
　　“对我来说。”  
　　“那就没问题了。”  
　　“Wardo。”  
　　“我听着呢。”  
　　“如果我告诉你，你会更生气。”  
　　“我不知道还能有更糟糕的事儿了。”Eduardo示意了一下他的腹部。  
　　“哦这...它真的挺糟心的，不过...我追踪了你的灵魂？”Mark看起来就跟被糊了一脸圣油似的。  
　　“那是什么意思？”Eduardo觉得那听起来有些奇怪，但他没觉得有什么糟糕的。  
　　“就是我从很久以前就在跟踪你，早到现在的你还没有出生的时候。”  
　　“哦天，开始糟糕了是吗？”Eduardo开始有点儿后悔了，但是Mark没有停下来的意思，Euardo似乎搞坏了Mark的开关。  
　　“对我来说不是，遇见你是我做过的最好的事情。”  
TBC.

  
　　1.Sean这个名字貌似是来自于爱尔兰语的Seán，意思是“仁慈的上帝”，其来源为John，圣约翰的变音。【没错这就是百度到的所以Sean的角色就变成了这样。  
　　2.罗马领就是...记得SPN里我切死他兄弟的神父Cosplay吗？没错就是领子上的那个白色的硬领！罗马领据说有让神父谨慎言辞的意思？【对，还是百度...


	5. Chapter 5

　　“我以为你的另一个提议能更好...”Eduardo抚摸着自己又变大了些的肚子，在遭受了多重打击之后，他虽然对此仍抱有疑问，但也不再像最初那么无法接受了，更别提见过了那样的天使之后。毕竟刨除那些诡异的事情，他一开始就是因为喜欢Mark才跟他上床的。“是我的错。”  
　　“如果我没记错，坐飞机出去旅行在人类中是很普通的事情。”Mark拿着一盒新的果仁和保温水壶向Eduardo走去。“这没什么值得抱怨的Wardo。”  
　　Eduardo最近变得有些闲不住嘴，他总是忍不住想吃些零食，但他却不见得胖了多少，还似乎更瘦了一些。Mark觉得他都能看到Eduardo体内的脂肪在过度的消耗。那个该死的小臭虫！  
　　“这不叫抱怨Mark，这是陈述事实。”Eduardo接过混合果仁的盒子，从他书本里抬起头来看了Mark一眼。不过Eduardo可不想跟这个恶魔争论，那些争辩真的是没完没了的浪费时间，对一个恶魔来说，时间也许是没有长度的，不过他作为区区一个人类，时间的重要性就不言而喻了。  
　　“我不明白这些东西有什么好看的？”Mark拧开壶盖，在Eduardo的对面坐下，往Eduardo的马克杯又添了一些椰子汁。“你最近特别热衷于阅读这些商业课程的教材。”  
　　“也许我是后知后觉，又或者是发现神学这条路对三观的冲击力实在是令我难以承受，总之，这跟你没关系，Mark。”Eduardo真是烦透了他。自从他开始为考商学院做准备，Mark总是一副恨不得把那些书都拿去当柴火取暖一样，似乎商学院就像是他的天敌，这种时刻就算提起Sean来，Mark都会当作没听见一样继续喋喋不休。“还有，买飞机就为了一个旅行？真普通啊。”  
　　“你是我的未婚夫，这在我的权力范围内。”Mark强调着自己的荣誉身份。他为Eduardo把他们之间的关系撇的干干净净的这件事感到了极大的不满，就好像他的脊髓被换成了荆棘一样让他感到不爽。“飞机是一种你们发明的便捷的交通工具，Wardo，它的速度相对来说还算快，而且我将它买下的话，它的内部设施会更符合我的要求。”  
　　又开始了。Eduardo把书签扔进书里，啪的一下合上了它。Mark他总是有理，让Eduardo顺心一会儿肯定都不是他了。“听着，Mark，我不是你的未婚夫，我也没打算和你结婚，我不知道这对你来说有什么难以理解的，但是，我确实不是你权力范围内该管的事情。并且，航空公司可以是个好的选择。”  
　　“可你喜欢我。”Mark难以忍受Eduardo的答案，他的眼睛因为情绪的激动渐渐诡异地染成了黑色。他该把他的心掏出来再次吃掉，可吃掉之后呢，他又得再等多久？他会离开你，吃掉他的心吧Mark。你不能吃掉他的心，你不能让Wardo跟着深陷进诅咒。不，Mark，吃掉那颗心，让他融进你的血肉里。“别教唆我！”  
　　Mark似乎是用另一个声音吼出来似的，Eduardo觉得自己就像是失聪了一阵似的，耳朵里塞着耳塞一样。“Mark？”  
　　“你是我的未婚夫。”Mark把桌子上的东西全都挥到地上，他抓起Eduardo试着要去触碰他的手，将自己的头部轻轻的靠了进去轻轻磨蹭着。“是的，你是我所爱的人。”  
　　Eduardo眼看着对面的Mark从刚才那不过几秒变形中恢复常态。但他的掌心仍能感觉到炽热坚硬类似于蛇皮似的触感，他的额头刚刚就像是要挤出一对角来，周围的气压瞬间变低就像要把Eduardo卷进地狱。  
　　“Mark？”Eduardo用拇指摸着Mark的卷发的发尾，他不能理解Mark为何突然变得这么暴躁偏执。他怎么能跟一个恶魔过日子呢？他就算再怎么像他自己所说的真情实意，都敌不过岁月对人类无情。“这是个错误，Mark，一开始你就选错了跟踪的对象。”  
　　“不是我选择的你，Eduardo。”Mark的黑眼中裂开了一条血红的细线，他抬头看着Eduardo。“是你向我走了过来。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　Mark可不是什么良善之辈，倘若你仅仅是从他在Saverin神父身边的态度为准绳来判断，那可真太有失公正啦。  
　　“哦！不！Mark！你不能就这么把我卖了！”Dustin觉得此刻他宁可把自己角掰下来让Mark拿去给Eduardo当补品，也不愿意再看见一次被流放下来的那个流氓，好吧...更正，天使。魔王先生深深的感觉到来自天堂的挑衅，Sean被流放到Eduardo的教区后，不但没有改过自新赶紧滚蛋回家的迹象，反而充满了“早就预谋好就这么永远不回家”的意思。  
　　“我早就猜到他到我们家来不会有好事儿，只不过没料到他居然表达的这么‘委婉’。”Mark把装有今天让厨房准备的Eduardo的特别食物保温盒装到了双肩包中，然后又放进去一个大的保温水壶，里面是他亲自沏的水果茶。他的声音毫无波澜，没有为自己的副手即将面临糟糕状况而感到任何愧疚，事实上即使他的感情分身还在他身上，他肯定也不会发生任何事情。从镜子中他看到了现在那个东西把它自己变成了着了火的巨型雄狮的样子冲着Sean怒吼，如果他没猜错的话，他的未婚夫在这个时间应该还在熟睡中。他这么想着就加快了收拾野餐所要带的东西的速度，顺便催促着他的副手：“弄点儿人类的模样出来，Dustin。”  
　　可怜的Dustin必须听他的。不单单是因为他的契约，如果他此时此刻不照Mark的意思办，那下一秒他就要变成地狱明星宠物犬——Beast的狗玩具了，虽然目前他还没权衡出Beast和Sean到底哪个更糟，不过现在Beast可就在他旁边儿呢，被三个头的墩布当成橡胶玩具练牙口？Dustin可没那爱好。  
　　“这就是一时愚蠢的后果。”Mark挑眉看了Dustin一眼，把所要带的东西都塞进了他的双肩包里后，下一秒他们就到了Mark所谓的“我们家”，不过那明明是属于Eduardo的私人财产。  
　　“我从未想过今生能看到这般光景，也为料到会有今天这样的感受。”Eduardo坐在单人沙发上，他吃着一碗水果酸奶，余光瞟见突然出现在他旁边的Mark，他丝毫不感到惊讶，只是像是问好似的评论出自己眼前的景象。他抬起头看向Mark，Mark同时也放下东西弯下腰来——他们给了对方一个吻。  
　　“你也好，Dustin。”Sean隔着呲牙咧嘴的狮子冲着Dustin的方向挥了下手。  
　　“你好，神父，我是无关人士。”Dustin把手伸进他的牛仔裤口袋里摸索了一阵，最终掏出了一直五只眼睛的伯劳鸟递了出去。“见面礼，请继续。”  
　　“你可以滚出去了Sean。”Mark伸手将Eduardo扶起来。他背对着Sean，但Eduardo觉得他看起来比面对着Sean看起来还不情不愿，Mark看起来就像要把他的不满灌进炮弹里，然后发射出去把Sean砸个灰飞烟灭。  
　　“不可能。”Sean回答道。“作为一个正直善良富有爱心的天使，我怎么能眼睁睁的看着一位虔诚的神职人员误入歧途呢。”  
　　“你说的那几个优点，哪个你都不曾有过。”Dustin觉得自己的变形马上就要装不住了，他能感觉的到他脊椎上有鳞片一样的骚动。  
　　“容我说两句。”Eduardo终于再次发言，他一点儿都没想过掺和进这些非人类的乱七八糟的破事儿里，不过出于这是他的房子的这个原因，他觉得自己有必要在出门之前说上一两句话。“请让我的房子完好无损，出门后锁好门，再也不见。”  
　　*  
　　野餐的地点在一片溪水旁，周围的树木在看到他们突然出现后被吓了一跳，然后窃窃私语了一阵，最后是Mark趁Eduardo不注意甩出了他的尾巴以示警告而结束了那片嘈杂的声音。  
　　“这里看起来从未有其他人来过。”Eduardo感到自己渐渐沉浸到一阵喜悦的情绪里，即便他的腹部又沉重了许多，也不能改变他此刻他愈发的充满活力的事实。“但是不知为何，我觉得...”  
　　“什么Wardo？”Mark被Eduardo牵着手，他现在就像个在幼儿园被欺负的小朋友一样不高兴，但是他又不太敢回握住Wardo的手，上个月他在飞机上差点失控后，他就试着稍微和Eduardo保持距离。  
　　“这里应该更热闹些。”Eduardo抬头环顾着被行云、飞鸟和树枝装点的天空，他不是觉得这里应该在有更多的观光者，他只是觉得，这里有种他说不清楚的冷清，喜悦与些许失落盘踞在他的心里。“我承认你的方法更便捷，这儿可不是什么随便的交通工具就能到的地方。”  
　　“你确实应该喜欢这儿。”Mark抬起头看向Eduardo，他脸上细微的绒毛被阳光晃成了一层光晕。“Wardo，我，我感到很抱歉。”  
　　Eduardo有些不解的转过头，他不太明白Mark指的到底是哪件事情，但要说起Mark确实应该道歉的地方恐怕比这溪水里的鹅卵石还要多，但是Eduardo很少将怒气像宝藏一样珍藏着，而且在他习惯了这个恶魔的逻辑思维之后，他就不再想着跟他讲明白什么道理了，有时候就算他直接用行动抗议，Mark都没有什么改变他自己的想法的意思。然后他想了想，也许Mark是在指一个月之前。  
　　“你虽然变得有些恐怖，好歹没有造成什么伤亡，我坚持我的看法，当然，我知道你也会固执己见，这没什么地方值得道歉，Mark？”  
　　“嗯。”Eduardo不会明白他在说什么的，过了这么久之后，他终于鼓起勇气，敢向Wardo在这个地方道歉了，也许这会让他一直承受的折磨终于不再那么难过一丁点儿，但说真的，他觉得自己更不好受了。他回握着Eduardo的手，想从他的身上获得些安慰的力量。  
　　Eduardo并不知道Mark在想什么，他觉得他大概是需要一些帮助。“I' m here for you.”  
　　这句话让Mark僵住了，他的喉咙如同岁月堆积的石墙一样哽住了。  
TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

    “这太恐怖了。”Mark在帮Eduardo揉着后腰的时候，又侧身向前探头看了一眼Eduardo的肚子，之后迅速的缩回了后方，一种好像被天使用指甲挠脊梁骨的感觉油然而生，联想到Dustin的遭遇，魔王先生不禁更加嫌弃他的副手了。  
　　“你指的是哪种？”Eduardo把《资本论》又翻了一页，向后靠近Mark的怀里继续阅读。Mark立刻从沙发上抽出一个腰枕塞到了Eduardo的腰后方。而Eduardo则是因为温暖而舒适的感觉蹭了蹭Mark。  
　　“就是你们的那种。”Mark吻了吻Eduardo的头发，他看起来心满意足的靠在Mark的肩膀上。他几天都没有回来，最近他在和天堂交涉让Sean赶紧滚蛋的问题。不过等他回来就看见他未婚夫的肚子就像是气球又被吹大了一圈似的，现在他提心吊胆的，时刻担心他未婚夫的肚子会爆炸，那个小臭虫要是敢把他的Wardo弄出点儿问题，Mark绝对要让他求死不能的恨自己为何要降生，虽说那小臭虫也是他的孩子。“这看起来像一个定时炸弹。”  
　　“你这么形容这个成果真令我感到惊讶。”但他看起来并不像他说的那样。Eduardo看起来有些困倦，他的头发长了一点，在家里他的头发并没有像工作时那么规矩，这令他看起来像个刚从中学毕业家伙。他比几个月前看起来长胖了点，这让他的脸圆了些。Eduardo一点儿都不想从镜子里看到最近的自己，他觉得前几月他看起来也不过像是有了啤酒肚而已，这个月？也许是异形外传？  
　　“我没关注过其他怀孕的家伙是什么样的。”Mark瞪着Eduardo的肚子，他蜷着手指将手伸过去，就好像Eduardo的肚子可能藏着一个天使蛋似的不敢去碰。  
　　“它会动了。”  
　　“居然会动？”Mark停止了。  
　　“我证实了那个传闻。”  
　　Eduardo有些同情的看着Mark，这个恶魔就像是被吓傻了一样，虽然Eduardo在感受到他肚子那个家伙的动作时也被惊讶到了，但他可没像Mark这么目瞪口呆的。  
　　“这太可怕了。”  
　　“我也这么觉得。”Eduardo真心这么觉得，他都不知道他生下来的会是个什么玩意儿，他甚至都不确定它长没长腿。  
　　“我当初不该跟你上床。”  
　　“一个错误的产生是有很多种原因的，Mark，保险套的神秘售空就是其中一项。”Eduardo把书合上放在旁边，疲倦的感觉融合着温暖让他在沙发上、在Mark的怀中如同陷入了棉花糖一样的世界里。只有Mark的情感分身和小精灵在的时候，他们并不能帮他更多的忙了，但其实Mark也不能。不过Eduardo喜欢和Mark在一起的时候的感觉，他觉得他如果是人类的话，Eduardo不知道自己能不能引起他的注意，Mark并不是那种好交往的类型。他曾想过Mark在飞机上和他说过的话，但是Eduardo想象不出那应该是怎样的场景。  
　　“你可以不用在意那些，Wardo。”Mark听见了昏昏欲睡的Eduardo的想法，他觉得他不应该再为自己好几辈子之前事情操心，那是Mark的事情。  
　　“事关于你，Mark。”Eduardo喃喃的说道，他稍微变换了下姿势，试着让自己更舒服些。Eduardo虽然说他不想和Mark结婚，但并不代表他不关心他。从他这几个月学到的新知识里，他认识到恶魔只是世界平衡的另一端，不再像从前那样“嫉恶如仇”。  
　　“我曾让你失望过。”Mark握住Eduardo放在胸前的手，他握住他的手，轻轻地描绘着他掌心的纹路。“我们互相伤害，痛伤彼此。”  
　　这不是我喜欢的故事。但是Eduardo没有说出这句话，他被拖进了睡神的沙堡之中，隔绝的他们之间的闲聊。  
　　但Mark还在继续着。  
　　“我有时候会回想是哪一步出了差错。”他向Eduardo靠在他肩膀上的头凑近了些，用他的下巴磨蹭了下他未婚夫乱糟糟的头发，“你离开的毫无预警，我甚至没有道别的时间。”  
　　Mark的角从他的额头顶了出来，它们巨大、诡异并且凶狠而尖锐，他的脸开始出现了些变化，如同油滴落在了他的脸上，将他烧成黑色，皲裂出了规则奇怪的蓝色纹路，他的耳朵变得如同猞猁，牙齿也变得尖利。他控制着自己不让变形继续往下蔓延，却忍不住伸出已经变得好像猫科动物却分了叉的舌头轻轻舔了Eduardo的眼睛一下。  
　　“是太平洋带走了你。”Mark感到痛苦，他将它们吐出来——一团黑色和红色混合的粘液，他将那团痛苦朝他的分身扔过去，它被惊醒了，闻了一闻那团痛苦，将它咝溜咝溜的喝了下去。它又变大了些。  
　　他的分身盯他看，就像是要确认Mark会不会威胁到Eduardo一样，它像只随时准备攻击的大猫，浑身的毛紧张的蓬松着，直到Mark终于恢复成了人类的模样它才不再盯着他看，转身又窝进了长毛地毯小憩。  
　　“Wardo。”他握着他的手将他抱的更紧了些。  
TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

　　失去了Dustin的地狱依然是平常的地狱，众人，不对，众魔保持着该吃吃，该喝喝，世界没你照样转的态度继续愉快的过日子。而失去了Chris的地狱才是天堂，请注意，此处天堂为贬义词，与人类口中的地狱为同义词。  
　　在魔王长期不务正业，并且把他的劳工副手抓走卖了之后，几乎所有的事情，所有的操蛋的破事儿都落到了Chris头上。要知道，地狱可是非常忙的，就算是他，也不能处理如此繁重的事物，想想几十张、甚至几百张嘴围着你在不停地吵吧。  
　　“加薪。”Chris本来在和Eduardo愉快地聊天，你知道，就是随便聊些什么，比如你说不定马上快死了之类的。公关部主管先生认为，有所准备，才能更好应对，作为“内阁”成员，他当然知道些Mark那点破事儿，世纪末他就认识他了，当然，更之前就不好说了，Chris在堕落成恶魔之前是一个有职业操守的卧底，卧底在警局的黑帮分子。  
　　“我听说了一些事情。”Eduardo看到从壁炉里出来了的Mark。现在那里已经没有什么法阵了，自从Eduardo不愿意再看到镜子后，Mark就开始把壁炉当成交通工具了。  
　　“别听他的Wardo。”Mark看到任何人闯到他和Wardo的私人空间都很不满，显而易见的不满。更别说过来的人是Chris的话，能有什么好事儿等着他。他要只是过来讨论薪水问题，那还算是好事呢。“你来不能只是来说加薪的事儿吧，Chris。”  
　　“不，虽然那是很主要的一部分，我猜现在你公开叫卖你的王位，也不会有哪个家伙出价的。”Chris的工作中的其中一项就是监督民意，很显然他们把管理的活儿干的太好了，威慑力也颇有成效，地狱的民众没谁想接过麻烦的烂摊子，恶魔们虽然善于制造混乱，但要是让他们打点什么，可真是算了吧，再说他们现在和天堂的和谐关系，他们有什么理由不继续让现在的管理层继续处理那些破事儿呢。“我是来给我们的朋友来好心的提个醒儿，有所准备总是好的。”  
　　“我和我未婚夫的事情用不着你们几个操心。”Mark迈过趴在地上又大了一圈的分身，它现在是一头看起来非常凶残的山羊，大概是从Eduardo最近在读的那本北欧神话上看到了雷神的那对山羊。“他跟你说了什么Wardo？”  
　　“关于那个不是你把我弄死就是这孩子把我弄死的消息？”Eduardo终于知道什么叫等死了。他究竟是何德何能，能在短短的几个月里碰到这么多前所未见的破事儿的？  
　　这他妈算什么提醒！他可不知道什么时候Chris也加入帮倒忙的那个队伍里了。  
　　“那么你会吗？Mark？”Eduardo疲惫的靠在一堆各式各样抱枕上面，他现在已经不会被吓到了，在考虑到普通孕妇的生产风险之后，他觉得死亡确实会纳入到他必须要考虑的范畴里。他现在只是想问问怎么回事儿，这个恶魔有很多事情都没有告诉过Eduardo。他虽然不会定义他和Mark之间的关系，但他确实想要了解他，Eduardo将此解释为人类天生的好奇。  
　　“不会，我不会再让任何意外发生在你身上了。”Mark的眼睛眨都不眨的看着他的未婚夫说。他说谎了，他没办法对他的安全做出任何保证，他无数次的目睹了死去的他，又怎么能确定这次是不是真的能成功呢？  
　　一旁的Chris看着Mark。他知道Mark的那些事情，他觉得Mark其实也不清楚他的这句话到底是对Eduardo说的，还是对他自己说的，毕竟他的朋友历经了这么久的时间都没有从命运女神那里抢回过Eduardo。  
　　他们几个被Mark拖下水的人都对此有些心灰意冷了，Chris不知道为什么当初Mark会选择那条道路，更不知道他为何坚持至今。他亲眼目睹过那些事情，从没有一次的结局有所改变。Eduardo在他们最初的事情里彻彻底底的心碎了，他的灵魂将筹码压在了Mark的理性上，是不是在那件久远的事情之后，他再也不对从Mark那里得到哪怕一点点情感有什么信心了？可是如果没有Eduardo的信任，Mark怎么才能扭转不变的结局？  
　　“我相信你。”Eduardo笑着说。不管Mark说的是不是真的，他都没什么理由去怀疑他的话，他只是没有什么选择的余地。  
TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

　　Saverin神父如果还有意识的话肯定不喜欢现在这个情况——一堆非人类都快把他家拆没了。准确的说就一个，魔王Mark和他自己的分身。  
　　Eduardo现在倒地昏迷中，当然这是客气的说法，说实在的，Eduardo Saverin马上就要去见上帝了。可怜的Eduardo倒在地上，下身不停地流出腥红的血液，他的肚子里活像是有只螃蟹，把他的肚皮朝不同的方向推挤着，在这么下去用不了几分钟，他肚子里的怪物就能把他弄死。  
　　“该死的！”Mark低吼着。  
　　他今天刚从牧场回来，就发现Eduardo倒在了离冰箱没有多远的地上，他苍白的脸色让他好像一尊摔碎在地上的石膏像。分身变成了一直巨熊在他的身边打转，就像是守护着受伤的伴侣，但Mark知道，它在等着Eduardo的心脏。  
　　伯劳鸟在哪儿？Mark和他的分身对峙着的时候寻找着Dustin送的礼物，Mark稍微挪动了下自己站的位置，看到了伯劳鸟变成的笼子把Eduardo圈在里面。那小鸟撑不了多久的。  
　　Mark把购物袋和书包放到了厨房的流理台上，然后点开炉子，把手伸进火焰里，从里面抓住了一根皮绳，五头公牛那么大的Beast就被他从火中拽了出来。这可不是平常让Eduardo看到的那个狗狗，这是让Dustin心有余悸的那个样子。  
　　Mark瞪着他的分身，他卸下了自己的伪装。人类的皮被他撑碎掉在了地毯上，一对巨角从额前伸出，在巨角的后方又突起了两排小角，猞猁似的耳尖被燃成蓝色火焰的头发撩拨着，冷血动物似的皮肤鳞片似的由他的后颈向全身蔓延，火焰从他皮肤上的皲裂处吞吐着，让他看起来像长了一层柔软的皮毛，他的手指变得如同尖利的刀子，掌中布满刀刺，小腹以下的半身如同羊一样，但却有着三条不同的尾巴和狮子一样的后肢。  
　　“离他远点儿！”他呲着牙，发出的声音隆隆的模糊不清，嘴角裂开到耳后，牙齿比鲨鱼还要锋利。  
　　巨熊也摆好架势冲着他吼，它无所畏惧，并且因为愤怒变得更大了些。  
　　Mark吹了一声口哨，Beast向熊冲了过去，一个头咬住熊的颈部，一个头撕扯着熊的腹部，另外的那一个扯着熊的后腿。这稍微让它和Eduardo之间稍微产生了些距离，Mark趁着这个空档，从缝隙中钻了进去，把爪子伸进越来越密集的伯劳鸟羽毛中，将它们拨开，用自己护住那点空隙。  
　　“Wardo。”他不能摸他的脸颊，他会把他的头割下来。Mark看着Eduardo越来越没有生气的模样，他几乎慌乱的不知道如何是好，他身后被Beast撕扯的分身似乎也越来越大，他能看见它的影子像是黑色的油一样在地上淌着。  
　　但是他能把那个小崽子掏出来。Mark看着Wardo古怪的肚子，他用他锋利的指甲毫不犹豫的割开了他的肚子，迅速的掏出那个小怪物扔了出去，然后用魔法将伤口复原。  
　　好狗狗，Mark有点欣慰——Beast把那个小怪物吃掉了。  
　　分身又向他们冲过来，Mark赶忙拨上伯劳鸟的笼子。他向他的分身冲了过去。  
　　那只巨熊也变形，它逐渐变成了一头龙，而且以极快的速度成长着。Mark明白是怎么回事，它要越过他吃了Wardo。  
　　那就试试  
　　你们谁能吃了谁  
　　理智与情感  
　　  
　　我们听见了  
　　他赌理智  
　　那我们就选情感  
　　Mark知道他该怎么做，他等这一刻等了很久了，这是个契机，不管这么做会产生什么后果，他现在都别无选择。  
　　他张开他的四片肉翼，向着龙嘴飞去——他得让他的分身吃了他。  
　　他用爪子抓住它的上颚，用腿蹬开他的下巴，他从他的喉咙里看到了他自己的那些幻影，他各种各样的情感，他的思念，他的痛苦，他的快乐，他的绝望，他的怒火，他的悲伤，他的嫉妒，他的不甘，他的爱。  
　　他看到了那个满脸爱意的自己，回过头又看了一眼Wardo的方向，伯劳鸟的羽毛将他覆盖的严严实实的，Mark什么也看不到。  
　　他毫不犹豫的跳进他分身的肚子里。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自于金斧子银斧子

　　Mark  
　　Elliot  
　　Zuckerberg  
　　  
　　你变得圆滑了  
　　还以为你永远不会奉承  
　　我们当然喜欢这个结果  
　　  
　　不知道你是  
　　厌倦了？  
　　还是才想通？  
　　  
　　你的演出很精彩  
　　掌声鼓励  
　　这值得些报酬  
　　  
　　你要知道  
　　作为神祗  
　　公平可是美德  
　　  
　　那么现在  
　　有件事情  
　　我们要咨询你  
  
　　我们有个问题  
　　有点重要  
　　不过是对你而言  
  
　　哪个他是你想要的？  
　　哪个他是你所爱的？  
　　哪个他是你的心魔？  
  
　　最初的？  
　　途中的？  
　　最后的？  
　　  
　　你没想过？  
　　理所当然  
　　我们也没有  
　　  
　　这只不过是灵光一现的问题  
　　但我们却可能根据这个做些判断  
　　谨言慎行  
  
　　不能反悔  
　　好好想想  
　　等你答案  
　　  
　　恶魔说：  
　　我的答案  
　　永远都是Eduardo Saverin

FIN.


End file.
